Connie the Cow (children's TV series; 2001-2004)
Connie the Cow is a Castilian Spanish children's show produced by Spain-based animation studio Neptuno Films in 2001. Neptuno Films crew member Josep Viciana created the series, while Roman Rybakiewicz designed the characters and backgrounds. It is best known as a show aired on Nick Jr.'s sister network Noggin in the United States. The show ran for 3 seasons and 44 episodes (129 segments and 1 triple-length special) on Noggin from 2003-2007. Various episodes were released on several Connie the Cow DVDs and also included flash cards. In 2011, all 17 full-length episodes of the first season (except the pilot episode "A Curious Butterfly") were released on one dual-layer disc. All the first season episodes are also uploaded on the official Connie the Cow YouTube channel. In 2017, the Starz television network picked up the series and is now airing reruns of the show. The second and third seasons of ''Connie the Cow ''have now resurfaced on Starz.com. As of 2019, Starz no longer has the rights to the show. They are available on TV3's Super 3 website, but the episodes cannot be accessed outside of Spain. http://www.ccma.cat/tv3/super3/vaca-connie/videos/# A user by the name of Kobram9 also uploaded four episodes from the second season ("The Little Piglet", "Connie's Breakfast", "The Mysterious Plant" and "The Singing Frog") on his/her YouTube channel. https://www.youtube.com/user/Kobram9/videos As of March 16, 2018, a user by the name of HedgyDaHedgehog2017 has uploaded all the episodes of the second and third seasons (in English) to YouTube, nearly completing the series. *Season 2: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLoWqjqI5VA-BKy0q82-2Me0_OnviwquYF *Season 3: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLoWqjqI5VA-B_YGSDvtoof7Ly7AvcsMTt Now the only episode to remain missing is the one triple-length episode (which I can't guarantee exists in the first place, there's more on that below). List of Found Episodes Season 1 # "A Curious Butterfly": Connie chases a butterfly away from home. # "Present for Mummy": Connie finds her mommy the perfect birthday present. # "The Christmas Tree": Connie needs help finding the special Christmas tree her mom told her about. # "The Crafty Cat": Connie tries to imitate a sly and crafty cat but she learns to be honest at the same time. # "The Lazy Clouds": Connie helps make the clouds cry for the sheep so it can rain. # "Patch the Stray Dog": Connie meets an unlike friendly dog named Patch and helps him find a family. # "The Ugly Caterpillar": Connie learns that caterpillars can be ugly or beautiful, and they transfer into butterflies. # "Connie and Her Grandmother": Connie's grandma takes connie on a nature walk to show how to love and respect nature. # "The Grumpy Fox": Connie and her new friend Patch help Grouch the fox cheer up. # "Wally Bird": Connie goes on a picnic with Grouch and Patch but it ends up on an unexpected adventure because of one very silly bird. # "Hide and Seek": Connie wants to play hide and seek with Grouch and Wally, but she does not know how to count. # "The Little Bear": Connie helps an orange bear gets back to its family. # "A Cold Weather Adventure": Maddie the lamb makes Connie freeze in her adventure. # "The Snow Ghost": Connie, Grouch and Patch help a mole get away from a snow ghost. # "The Snowman" # "The Wolf": Connie meets a wolf that helps Maddie the lamb get back to her parents. # "The Busy Squirrel": Connie helps a squirrel jump. # "The Magic Spring": Drinking one of the beaver dam's water, a spring gets Connie into a calf. # "The Lonely Flower": Connie and Patch help a flower get happy for its special event. # "The Bird Who Didn't Know How To Fly" # "A Visit to Grandmother's" # "A Sock for Hedgy": Hedgy loses the sock that goes on his nose and is upset and shivering in the cold weather, so Connie and Patch must help him find his sock. # "The Surprise Party" # "Wally's Nest" # "A Toy for Patch" # "The Search for Patch's Colour" # "Connie Wants to Be Different" # "Patch's Wonderful Nose" # "Connie and the Colours" # "Connie and the Little Lamb" # "Connie and the Turtle" # "A Hot Day" # "The Travelling Tree" # "The Five Senses" # "Connie and the Stork" # "The Race" # "Connie and the Butterflies" # "Mummy's Hat" # "Adventures on the River" # "What a lot of Babies" # "Connie and the Cricket" # "Detective Connie" # "A Trip with Mum and Dad" # "Connie and Her Friends" # "The Trial of Strength" # "Connie Learns About Shapes" # "The Vain Bird" # "Follow the Clues" # "Connie and Patch in Disguise" # "The Lucky Stone" # "The Bridge" # "The Birthday Present" Season 2 # "The Beaver's Dam" # "The Ant and the Grasshopper" # "Connie and the Tin Can" # "Connie and the Fruit" # "The Talking Mountain" # "The Secret Den" # "Burt Wants to Play" # "Honey for Mummy" # "It's Going to Rain" # "Lost in the Snow" # "Connie and the Riddle" # "The Sad Tortoise" # "The Mysterious Wood" # "Grandma Makes Jam" # "The Wonderful World of Nature" # "The Cat and the Puppy" # "Where's the Food?" # "Animals and their Jobs" # "Going South for the Winter" # "Wally's Hat" # "Connie Hunts for Treasure" # "The Creature that Could Change Colour" # "Where's Spike?" # "Baby Bird and his Nest" # "The Multi-Coloured Snow" # "The Ant Who Couldn't Concentrate" # "The Sleepy Bird" # "Spot the Difference" # "The Little Piglet" # "Connie's Breakfast" # "The Mysterious Plant" # "The Singing Frog" # "Looking for Presents" # "Connie and the Insects" # "The Valley of the Butterflies" # "The Strongest Animal in the Woods" # "Patch Wants to Fly" # "Making Colours" # "The Day it Snowed in Springtime" # "Who Do I Look Like?" # "Playing with Stones" # "The Adventurous Ant" # "Connie's Orchestra" # "A Different Breakfast" # "Lots and Lots of Walnuts!" # "Where Does it Belong?" # "Looking for Grandma" # "Connie and the Apple Tree" # "Cactus Flower" # "Songs in the Snow" # "Vain Butterfly" Season 3 # "The Big Surprise" # "The Selfish Butterflies" # "Looking For The Colour Yellow" # "All Shapes and Sizes" # "The Sounds of Nature" # "Snow in the Woods" # "The Animal that had one Leg" # "The Puzzle" # "The Strange Trail" # "The Yellow Ball" # "Connie Helps the Flowers" # "Daddy's Party" # "Good Friends" # "Happy Times" # "The Fruit Festival" # "Connie and the Rodents" # "Look Carefully" # "A Ferret Cal" # "Nature Day" # "A Time for Everything" # "The Story of the Two Friends" # "Dear Mummy and Daddy" # "The Basket of Blackberries" # "The Little Fish" # "Hedgy's Spines" # "Mummy Tells a Story" Lost episodes/Existence unconfirmed Out of all the 130 episodes I counted, the one episode which is supposedly to be a triple-length episode was rumored on Wikipedia. I've been looking around the Internet researching episode lists for this show, and I don't know what the triple-length final episode is called. Here on this episode list on TWC Central's website, the 70th episode listed would be "Connie and the Diamond", which I'm assuming might be the triple-length episode (even possibly the series finale), but for some reason, Starz didn't list it, nor can I find the episode listed on the episode list on other sites. And "Hedgy's Spines/Mummy Tells a Story" only had two 7-minute segments totaling that segment episode to 14 minutes instead of 22, and I don't know if or if not a third segment was aired along with those, so I can't tell if "Connie and the Diamond" is either the rumored triple-length episode or the third segment with "Hedgy's Spines/Mummy Tells a Story". Learning with Connie At the end of each episode on Noggin, there is are segments involving activities and games with Connie the Cow teaching the viewers (kids voices who are heard offscreen) about animals, shapes, and colours. There are about 40 of the segments total. Some of them have been released on various Connie the Cow DVDs, and only a few (some of them in a foreign language) have turned up on YouTube. Cartoons Learning with Connie - Where's Wally?|Hide and Seek with Wally Dibujos animados Aprendiendo con Connie - El caso del pollito desaparecido|Chick feet (original Spanish language) Giochiamo con Connie.wmv|Flower puzzle (Italian dub) Glenn Batiste noggin connie the cow|Duck (recorded on camera, incomplete) Glenn Batiste connie the cow|Birds (recorded on camera, incomplete) Learning with Connie- Lamb|Lamb (recorded on camera) Noggin connie the cow learning segment Noggin connie the cow learning segment pt2 Noggin connie the cow learning segment pt3 Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Noggin Category:Rare animation Category:Lost Nick Jr. Category:Connie the Cow Category:Neptuno Films